Harem
by BotticelliLover
Summary: Tohru could see the effects of the stress on the various members of the Sohma family. Something had to be done, and soon...
1. Anything

Hi! This is my first story, so be nice. I know this is a very short beginning, but it will get much longer, I promise. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Tohru could see the effects of the stress on the various members of the Sohma family. The lack of true intimacy made feelings of isolation grow, anger flare, and a sense of awkwardness between members craving another's touch. Something had to be done, and soon.

"Shigure, I have an appointment this afternoon, so I have laid out lunch early. I hope you don't mind," Tohru said very quickly to Shigure, as if she wasn't sure she didn't mind herself.

Shigure smiled, and patted her bowed head. "That's fine. We should manage a few hours without you, but not much more than that," he laughed. "I'll try to remember to tell Yuki and Kyo that you're out, otherwise we could have a bit of chaos on our hands."

'Oh my!' Tohru thought to herself. 'If they knew where I plan to go, they would be even more upset.' She quietly left, and started on her way to the Main House. Tohru was going to meet with Akito.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you come to me for the answer to the curse," Akito hissed from his lounging position. "Don't you think if I knew one that I would have done something about it," he glared.

"I'm sorry. I have to do something. I'll do anything," Tohru begged, desperately.

Pausing, Akito brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, thinking. "Well, there is one way," he grinned evilly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is she?!" Kyo roared bursting through the door.

"Now, now, Kyo. Calm yourself. Tohru merely went out for the afternoon, since she had an appointment," Shigure said looking up from his newspaper. "She'll be back by dinner."

"An appointment? She has an appointment?" Kyo asked.

"Maybe she's getting her hair done, okay? Just cool it, and sit down," Shigure answered waving his hand.

"I'll bet she's with that damn rat," Kyo muttered sitting down by the table.

"Who's with me?" Yuki questioned an angry Kyo, as he walked in.

"Tohru's off somewhere. She has an appointment or something," Kyo replied lying his head on the table. The weather was overcast, and he wasn't feeling his best. Kyo hoped Tohru came home soon. He always felt better when she was around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is?" Tohru looked up hopefully, yet fearfully at Akito's reaction.

"Yes, are you sure you'll do anything?" Akito purred reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek.

Hesitating, she paused for a moment, and nodded. "Anything."


	2. Something

Sorry, I know it's another short chapter, but I hope you like it so far.

* * *

"Well, if you are willing," Akito said softly, leaning back against the wall. "You must realize that there will be no pulling back, and it requires a great sacrifice. In each generation there can only be one person outside the Zodiac that can bestowed with the power to counteract the curse. That means they are the only person that Zodiac members of the opposite gender can have intimate contact with from outside the family. I am willing to accept you as that one person."

"What do I have to do to make it work?" Tohru asked warily.

"All members must love you. Now, they need not all be in a sexual way, but some do. The females must only love and respect you as a sister, and you can seal yourself to them with merely a kiss on the cheek. Yet with the males of mature age, it must be a consummated bond. That means Hiro you can treat as one of the females because of his age, but all others require much more. So congratulations, Miss Honda, you have a man harem," Akito chuckled to himself.

"Do I need to do it with you?" Tohru wondered, pulling back slightly.

"A kiss on the cheek is all I need. I'm too sickly to exert myself in that fashion, and there are other contributing factors as well."

"I love you all, so I will go through with it," Tohru replied, as she leaned forward and softly kissed Akito's pale cheek. He gave her a gentle hug, and she looked up to see him crying.

"Thank you. No one has ever done that. Please know that I am sorry for the pain I have caused everyone, for I did it all out of jealousy. I always wondered why they could be loved while I was left alone, so I strove to make them as miserable as myself. I am willing to let those feelings go now. I hope we can learn to forget the past, and be true friends," Akito whispered in her ear.

Tohru pulled back, and smiled up at Akito. "I will always be here for you. You needn't ever be alone in the world again," she said brushing away his tears.

"Go back to Shigure's house now. They need you as much as I do," Akito said, rising.


	3. I have been chosen

Tohru slid the door open quietly, but she was still pounced on immediately by Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh, Miss Honda. You're back. Welcome home," Yuki smiled, walking up.

"Where were you?" Kyo asked, as he rushed forward.

Tohru blushed, and replied, "I was just visiting some friends. Thank you for waiting for me." She didn't know how to explain what she must do to them. She would speak with Shigure first, he'd know how to deal with it.

Taking off her shoes, and hanging up her coat, Tohru announced, "I'll start on dinner soon. What would you like to have? Stewed leeks?"

Kyo made a face, but merely answered, "Make whatever you want for a change."

Yuki replied, "Yes, you choose tonight.'

"Okay...," Tohru said looking slightly intimidated. "I know I'll make a little of everything, so everyone will have something they like to choose from." She hurried off to the kitchen leaving Kyo and Yuki sitting around the table..

"She should think of herself sometime. Damn! She'd starve to death if it meant that one of us would be full!" Kyo growled slamming the table with a fist.

"She is too generous, but she wouldn't be Tohru if she wasn't," Yuki said soberly, looking towards the kitchen.

After dinner, Kyo went outside to practice his martial arts, and Yuki headed off to do some gardening at his fort.

Tohru gently opened the door to Shigure's office, and asked to permission to enter.

Shigure looked up, and smiled patting the ground next to him, "Well, if it isn't my lovely little housewife. Come on honey, have a seat next to Papa Shigure."

Blushing Tohru sat down, and looked down at her hands trying to summon the words she needed.

Noticing her somber, worried face, Shigure quickly straightened up, and put an arm over her shoulder. "What's wrong, Tohru? Is something bothering you?"

Still looking down, unable to bear seeing his reaction, she softly answered, "Do you know the way to counteract the curse?"

Surprised, Shigure pulled back, and lifted up Tohru's chin. "What do you mean by that?"

"When one person is chosen to accept all the love of the Zodiac," she whispered, and quickly bowed her head.

Shigure let his hand drop away, and stared stunned. "You have given yourself to us? Akito has decided it?"

"Yes, my appointment this afternoon was with him. I had to find some way to make you all happy. I could see how hard it was for those of you to deal with the lack of...another's touch," she said turning a little red. "I am already bonded with him, so it is possible for me to um...do the same with the rest of you."

"You...with Akito?" Shigure asked, his eyes growing big.

"Only a kiss was required with him, but I'm afraid more is need with some of you. Including you, Shigure," Tohru blushed deeply.

Pausing, Shigure paused to absorb all of this shocking information. "I guess there is nothing I can do about it now." He smirked faintly, and said, "Well, Tohru, to be honest, I can't say that I would want it to be anyone other than you. Come on, I'll show you what you need to know for what you must do," Shigure softly spoke, extending a hand to Tohru.


	4. I'll teach you

I know my chapters are short, but I intend on having quite a few of them. I've never written anything like this before, so I hope it comes off okay. Tell me how you like it.

* * *

Tohru followed Shigure up the stairs, and into his room. He motioned for her to sit down on the bed. Shaking slightly, she lowered herself down onto it, and closed her eyes.

Shigure brushed back her hair, and brushed her forehead with a kiss. He pulled the ribbons in her hair, and allowed her hair to fall down around her. Tohru looked up surprise as he slowly pulled her shirt over her head, and she began to shake with fear.

"It's okay, dear," Shigure murmured, stroking her hair. "I don't want this to be a bad experience for you. I can make it a quite pleasurable one in fact, if you can trust me to know what I am doing."

Tohru nodded, and let Shigure lay her down onto the bed. He leaned down, and kissed her deeply. His hands ran up and down her, making a heat spread through her body. A hand slipped behind her back, and unhooked her bra.

Pulling back for a moment, Shigure quickly pulled it off, and took her hands, placing them around him. Bending down again, he gently covered Tohru's body with soft butterfly kisses. Tohru's breath caught as her moved lower and lower. She'd never felt anything like this.

When he reached her skirt's waistband, Shigure brought out his tongue, and began to move slowly back up, pausing at her breasts on his way back to her mouth. Tohru began to breath more heavily than earlier, and timidly answered his demanding kisses.

Her body started to leave her control, and arched up to meet Shigure's. Tohru's hands found the sash to Shigure's kimono, and tugged it free. She ran her hands over his muscular chest and back. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned, as he slid off her skirt and brought himself down on her.

"Hush, love. I think you're ready. This may hurt at first, but I can promise you that you'll be able to touch the heavens when we're done."

Tohru freed her body to abandon, and Shigure kept his promise and much more.


	5. Morning

Exhausted, Tohru fell asleep cradled in Shigure's strong arms. After letting her doze in his bed for a while, Shigure wrapped her up in his sheets, and carried her to her room. Laying her down, he found a light nightgown, and pulled it over her before tucking her into bed. Smiling down he brushed Tohru's hair back from her neck, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Closing the door behind him, Shigure sighed. He had to do it, it was the only way, and Shigure couldn't truthfully say that he regretted it at all.

Tohru woke the next morning slightly flushed from memories of the past night. 'I can't believe I did that,' she thought to herself. 'Oh Mom! Please don't be disappointed in me.' Tohru blushed as she thought about it even more, 'What's more is I can't say that I didn't enjoy it.' She got out of bed, and headed to the bath to clean up before she made breakfast.

Tohru started to cook the rice for breakfast when Yuki wandered into the kitchen. He was still fast asleep, and headed straight for the fridge. Pulling out the orange juice, he poured a glass, took a drink, woke up fully, and smiled over at Tohru.

"Good morning, Miss Honda. Did you sleep well?" Yuki asked politely.

Panicking a bit at the thought, she managed a strangled, "Fine, thank you."

Yuki looked at her, surprised a little at the curt response. "Well, I'm glad of that. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

He headed to leave the kitchen as Kyo charged in. Kyo slammed into Yuki's shoulder, hard.

Already in a bad mood, he spun around and yelled at Yuki's back. "You damn rat! Get your ass back here, and face me like a man! You're not getting out of this fight!"

Yuki just kept walking leaving Tohru with a steaming Kyo.

"Mornin' Tohru," Kyo muttered, clenching his fists. "I'll beat that rat someday," he said glaring at the direction of the door where Yuki had left through.

Blushing slightly, Tohru looked at Kyo wondering what it'd be like doing what she did with Shigure with him. Shaking herself out of this reverie, she asked Kyo to help her move the breakfast food into the dining area.

As all three of them sat down to eat breakfast, Shigure shuffled into the room.

At the sight of him Tohru turned a bright red. Shigure just smiled a little, and patted her head encouragingly on his way to his seat. Yuki and Kyo gave the two a double take wondering what that was for, but both shrugged it off and returned to their meals.

"Um...Kyo...when we're finished with breakfast, can you help me move some things upstairs for cleaning?" Tohru asked shyly.

Kyo looked up a bit surprised by the request, but nodded yes.

Yuki asked, "Wouldn't it be faster with two pairs of hands?"

Tohru blushed at the thought, and managed to say, "I think Kyo can handle it alone, but I do have some things from the store that I need to have picked up. Would you mind doing some errands for me?"

"Not at all, Miss Honda. It would be my pleasure," Yuki smiled kindly.

"I'll go get the list now," Tohru said jumping up from the table, and running out of the room. Shigure merely smiled knowingly at her receding back, and got another pair of confused looks from Yuki and Kyo.


	6. Upstairs

Ok everybody, my darling computer's motherboard died the other day, so it may take my a while to update for the next few weeks. So please be patient. I'm going home this weekend, so maybe I'll be able to bring a replacement till I get my computer back but we'll see.

Thanks to cute pixie, KawaiiAyu, Rosagigante(), Nightfall2525, Ohimesama, GirlWaterShaman, blackwidow13, and all of you who have reviewed my story. The reviews are much appreciated, and make me want to write much more.

* * *

"I'll be back in an hour or so. I hope you get all your cleaning done," Yuki smiled waving goodbye on his way out to do the errands Tohru requested.

"Thank you so much, Yuki. I'm sorry I can't come with you to help. I hate having to make others waste their time doing something I should, "Tohru yelled back to him.

"Hey, you can take up all that rat's time for all I care. I'm sure he'd let you," Kyo said angrily from behind Tohru. "So what do you need me to move?"

Blushing like mad, Tohru turned around with her eyes growing large. "Um...it's upstairs in my room." She darted around him, and started up.

Shrugging, Kyo followed her up into her bedroom. Trembling Tohru motioned for Kyo to sit on the floor across from her. "Kyo, I'm sorry. I lied to you; there isn't anything I need to have moved. I just needed to spend some time alone with you."

"Okay..." Kyo said shocked, wondering why exactly did she need him alone for. All possibilities imaginable ran through his head to be dismissed with a "No, not Tohru."

"Kyo...I have to...uh...do something with you," Tohru stammered. Looking away she blushed deeper, "It can counteract the curse, and I have to with all of you. I've already...with Shigure."

Leaning forward, she placed a timid kiss on Kyo's lips. "I have to make love to you," she whispered in a shaking voice.

Stunned, Kyo could only stare, before managing to ask, "What? Why?"

"I know you've had such a hard time without anyone to hold. But I have given myself as a chosen recipient of the Zodiac member's affections. You can hug me Kyo, and you won't transform. Yet to make it permanent, I have to complete the bond, through...uh...sex, " Tohru looked down at her hands, and fidgeted.

Kyo moved forward, and took Tohru into a warm hug. When nothing happened, he pulled back, and looked at her in surprise. Wishing to comfort her, Kyo kissed Tohru softly on her eyelids.

Growing braver at this show of warmth, Tohru kissed Kyo fully on the lips, and ran her hands up his back.

Shivering with pleasure at this new sensation, Kyo ferverently returned her kiss, and moved the kiss down her neck. Coming to her collar, he kissed to its lowest point then slowly brought her shirt up.

Tohru did the same with Kyo's T-shirt, and reached for his belt. She hesitated briefly, but Kyo grabbed her hand and motioned for her to go ahead. Blushing, she slid off Kyo's cargos as he lay back onto the floor.

Kyo purred with delight as her pulled her onto him, and began to slide off the remainder of her clothes. Feeling her soft skin, Kyo got to know the Tohru he loved in a whole new way.

Trembling with excitement, Tohru loved Kyo with all her heart and body.


	7. What's wrong

Yay! I managed to put up another chapter by borrowing a friend's computer. Keep the reviews coming please. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Yuki walked into the kitchen with the groceries, to see Tohru already was starting on lunch.

She smiled, and waved, "Welcome back, Yuki. Thank you so much for picking up those for me." She took the bags from Yuki, and began putting away.

"Are you all right, Miss Honda? You look a little flushed. Do you have a fever?" Yuki asked in a concerned voice as he reached for her forehead.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's nothing. I was just a bit tired."

Yuki looked at her, slightly suspicious, he added, "Please don't allow yourself to be exhausted. If you need help with any work don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

Tohru smiled and nodded. Avoiding his eyes she turned back to fixing the meal. 'Oh, Mom. I've done it with Kyo, and next it will have to be Yuki. I feel so dirty, and like I'm lying to everyone. How will Yuki feel that I went to Kyo first?'

Yuki stood there for another moment looking at the silent Tohru, wondering what was wrong. This was not the usual cheerful Tohru. He shook his head, and went to go watch TV.

Kyo came in from outside, and saw Tohru bending over the sink washing up some dishes. He watched her, and realized that before today he had never really known what it was to be loved.

A piece of hair fell in front of her eyes, and Tohru stood up to push it back. While doing that, she noticed Kyo gazing fondly at her from the doorway. Tohru blushed and smiled shyly.

Tohru wasn't the only one who had noticed Kyo's loving face.

Yuki stood down the hall, and saw Kyo's unbroken stare at the figure of Tohru. 'So that's it. She and Kyo love each other, and she doesn't know how to tell me. I can't bear to see her unhappy, so I'll bring the subject up with her later. That way she can get it off her shoulders,' he thought to himself.

Lunch went very quietly. Yuki sat there in a very depressed state of mind, while Kyo stared constantly at Tohru, and Shigure smirked like an idiot at the whole thing. Poor Tohru was exceeding embarrassed, because she realized that she was the cause of the tension.

"Yuki! It's not what you think!" she burst out.

Looking up from his mulling, Yuki asked a startled, "What do you mean?"

"It's not just me and Kyo. I did the same with Shigure."

"Did what?" Yuki wondered, eyes growing large.

"Uh...you know...did it."

Recoiling with disgust, Yuki looked from Shigure to Tohru and to Kyo. "Both?"

Kyo and Shigure sat in there seats with somber looks, this was between Yuki and Tohru.

"I had to. It's through sex that I am able to bond myself with the Zodiac members, and thus lift the curse for this generation. Akito himself informed me of all this. I need to sleep with you too. Please don't hate me."

"You've become a whore for the Sohma family? You did that for us?" Yuki said stunned.

He pulled away, and rushed out of the room. Running through his mind was, 'Sweet, innocent Tohru. Gone. She gave her innocence away to the family. She was too strong to destroy with fear, but they are going to do it with love. I hate myself for being associated with such people.'

He reached his garden, and kneeled on the ground. Revolted by what he had just learned, Yuki collapsed and closed his eyes trying to block out the images. What did Akito do to her? Did he get a chance too?

As these thoughts flashed through his mind, Yuki felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yuki? Yuki? Are you okay?" Tohru's trembling voice asked hesitantly.

He opened his eyes to see her tear-streaked visage hovering over him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid...," she choked through her tears.

Yuki then realized that he was dead wrong. Tohru was still the Tohru that he met that day talking to Shigure, and eventually learned to love.

Reaching out a hand, he brushed away her tears. "Tohru, you have nothing to apologize for. It was me who handled it poorly." Leaning up, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Forgive me," he whispered in her ear.


	8. What's next

Hey guys! I have a computer now, so I'll try to update more often now.

Thanks for all the reviews; cute pixie, blackwidow13, GirlWaterShaman, Nightfall2525, Animeholics,Inc, Vicious Wing, and last but most certaintly not least; Cricket244 and Nightmare Kitten(who both had a hand in the creation of this story). Also my dear friend, Sarah, wherever she is(cries).

* * *

Yuki and Tohru came in holding hands through the sliding door. Both had slightly mussed hair, and a few grass stains on their clothes. Yuki looked slightly stunned, and Tohru was blushing furiously but smiling. 

"Hm...seems that little misunderstanding was cleared up," Shigure muttered, not so under his breath.

Kyo sat staring at the table, sulking. He looked up, and snarled in Yuki's direction. His snarl was answered by a dirty glare.

Tohru stepped away from Yuki, and stood of to the side. She was very uncomfortable, and unsure of how to respond given recent experiences with all present.

Noting her discomfort, Shigure motioned for her to come sit next to him. "Now, Yuki and Kyo, we are going to have to go over something. You are going to have to learn to share Tohru, with each other and many more. I know it is difficult, but it is to counteract the curse. This is still Tohru, and I want you to treat her with even more respect and kindness than before." Shigure smiled, smoothing back her bangs, he leaned in and placed a kiss on Tohru's forehead.

"The same goes for you, Shigure!" Kyo growled. "Just because she went to you first, it doesn't mean that she's yours. So watch those hands of yours."

Shigure made a hurt face, and pulled Tohru closer to him. "Kyo, how can you say something like that?"

"Keep your mangy paws off her...her...Argh!" Kyo roared. He then realized what he was talking about, lost it, and charged out of the room.

Yuki, who had been standing off to the side, headed over to the door, and looked back over his shoulder. "I must agree with Kyo. Don't push it." He turned his back, and headed to the stairs.

Shigure watched both boys leave with a very ashamed Tohru under one arm. Looking down, he smiled sadly. "Don't worry, honey. I won't make you do anything you don't want to, regardless of what those boys seem to think. If you ever need someone to talk to about all this or anything else, I am always here."

Tohru peeked up from under her hair falling in her face. "Thanks, Shigure. I am glad that I can count on you."

Smiling slightly, he lifted her chin, "So what would you like to do next? Is there anyone that you want to see first?"

Thinking for a moment, Tohru finally said, "Momiji."

"Interesting choice. I'll call Hatori tomorrow, and we can work out the details. Some explanations may be required for certain parties."

"Was it a bad idea to pick Momiji?" Tohru asked, worried.

"No, not at all," Shigure said patting her on the head. "In fact, it is a very good one. We should deal with the most difficult situations first."


	9. Sex Ed

This chapter is actually kinda long, at least for me. I hope you find it funny, and thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update soon, but I should be doing my homework. So give me a few days, it may be less though depending on circumstances.

* * *

Hartori picked up the phone, "Hello?" 

"Hi Ha'ri! It's me, Shigure. I've got a few things I need to discuss with you. Would you mind me coming over sometime later this afternoon?"

"Um...okay. Be here around one or so," Hatori replied.

"See you then, and I advise preparing yourself for a bit of a surprise." Shigure hung up leaving Hatori slightly bemused.

Later that afternoon, he and Shigure sat down in his office with some coffee.

"Ha'ri, do you remember the way to lift the curse for a generation?" Shigure said becoming very serious after some light banter on his part.

Hatori paused, thinking, and suddenly realized what Shigure referred to. He jerked his head up, and looked at Shigure in shock. "You didn't!"

"She chose it, and it was approved by Akito," Shigure said averting his eyes, for the first time feeling any embarrassment about everything. Hatori was one of the few people who could make him feel guilty. "You know as well as I do the good that can come from it."

"But why her? Why Tohru?" Hatori wondered, hiding his face in his hands.

"We love her. That's why it had to be Tohru , and why this is so hard," Shigure said shaking his head. "She asked that she meet with Momiji next, and I approve, though it make take some explaining to him. After that though, it's going to be you or Aaya."

Ha'ri almost blushed at the thought, and collected himself. "I'll call Momiji now. I'm sure he has somewhat of an idea about what is needed, but I'm not to sure on how accurate it is. At school, kids tend to learn very strange versions of the facts."

Shigure smiled thinking of some of the misconceptions he had as a child. "Well, we tended to figure out the truth pretty quickly."

"Momiji isn't as, shall we say, knowledgeable when it comes to sex," Hatori said with a straight face, before yelling down the hall for Momiji.

"Hi Shigure!" Momiji smiled bouncing in. "Ha'ri said we had something important to talk about. What is it? Can you tell me?"

"Calm down. We'll get to that in a moment. I think Ha'ri wants to do the talking."

"Yes, I do. I'm afraid of what you might tell the poor boy."

"Ah, Ha'ri. What could I possibly tell him that'd be that bad?" Shigure smiled.

"Tell me what?" Momiji asked leaning in curiously.

"Momiji, tell me what you know about girls and boys," Hatori questioned.

"Uh...they are girls and boys," Momiji answered giving Hatori a confused look.

"Hm, I'll take a different approach. Do you know where babies come from?"

"Their Mom."

"Do you know how they are made?"

"With the Daddy."

"How?"

"Um...they get married, and love each other!" Momiji grinned.

"All right, Momiji there is much more to it than just getting married. Now I'm going to tell you about what happens." Hatori turned around and pulled out a couple medical charts of a male and female person.

"This is the man's penis...Shigure, will you please stop laughing?" Hatori said glaring over at the crying Shigure.

"Oh God, Ha'ri! Why don't we just show the kid some porn. It would make this a lot easier." Shigure choked through his tears as he clutched his stomach.

"No porn."

"Okay, no porn movies. Momiji, when this talk is done, and you're still confused or totally creeped out, read this book." Shigure handed Momiji one of the books he just wrote for fun. "You'll feel a lot better about it."

Momiji turned to the first page, and his eyes began to grow wide. "Why do I need to know about all this?"

"You're going to do that with Tohru," Shigure smirked at his reaction to the book.

"When?" Momiji asked sounding a bit excited at the idea.

"Shigure, what have you done?" Hatori said shaking his head tiredly.

"Merely made the boy realize the full potential of what he is going to do tomorrow," Shigure laughed heading to the door.

"I get to do this tomorrow?" Momiji said looking up from the book.

"If he becomes a nymphomaniac, I'll never forgive you," Hatori muttered to Shigure, looking at Momiji reading the book with a now almost religious fervor.

"Bring him over tomorrow around dinnertime. See you then Ha'ri. Momiji, have nice dreams," Shigure grinned as he waltzed out the door.

"Ha'ri, how do you do this? It sounds difficult," Momiji asked holding up the book to show Hatori one of the paragraphs.

"Shigure, I should have stopped you when I had the chance," Hatori thought to himself as he read the particularly steamy section involving some bizarre experimentation.


	10. Hugs & Kisses

Finally, I got it up. I'm very sorry. My computer is a spaz, and needs lots of mental help. I'm working on it. It is getting better, sorta.

Well, I hope you enjoy this new addition to the story. Thanks for all the reviews, and now I must go study for my tests tomorrow. Political History and Physics, joy of joys!(cries at thought of coming day).

* * *

"Tohru, Tohru! Are you really going to do this with me?" Momiji said running into the dining room. Hatori had just barely opened the door, before Momiji wiggled though ahead of him.

Blushing, Tohru stammered, "Uh...yes I am. I'm...very glad you are so excited about it."

"You can thank Shigure for that," Hatori said closing the door behind him.

"Ah, merely introducing the boy to the true joys of life," Shigure smiled.

Pulling out Shigure's book, Momiji pointed to the page, showing Tohru. "Can we do that?"

Tohru blanched, and turned to stare at Shigure with a shocked look.

"What?" he shrugged. "It's just fiction."

"Okay, enough goofing off," Hatori said, pointing for Momiji and Tohru to go. "Do what we came here for. Shigure and I will go out for a while to give you some privacy. The other boys have been told to go occupy themselves in town for a while as well. Take care, and have fun." His voice never raised even once, and he spun and left without missing a beat.

Shigure got up as well. He looked back though before exiting, and waved at the pair with a smile.

"If there are any problems, I have my cell phone. Don't hesitate to call," Shigure grinned before leaving the two together.

Momiji sobered up very quickly, and was sitting there, fidgeting with nervousness. "Are you scared too, Tohru?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, a little, but you should be happy, Momiji. You can hug me all you want without transforming."

Momiji's eyes grew bright with realization, and while shouting, "Hooray!" he gave Tohru a big hug.

She laughed at his good mood, and stood up with him still clinging tight. "Let's go up to my room, okay?"

"Sure, as long as I get to hug you more," Momiji grinned.

"You can hug me all you want," Tohru smiled, and gave Momiji a big hug before going up the stairs.

As he came into her room, Momiji's face grew thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Thank you, Tohru, for doing this for all of us. You know, this means I can hug my mother finally, and my little sister Momo." He looked up at Tohru tears shining in his eyes, and smiled faintly.

"Oh, Momiji!" Tohru cried grabbing him into a warm embrace.

He began to sob on her shoulder from happiness, and she soon joined him.

Holding up his face, Tohru gently kissed the tracks of his tears.

In response, Momiji gave Tohru a tentative kiss on the lips, and soon it became more demanding.

Tohru allowed Momiji to push her back on the bed, and she pulled him closer to her.

They lay in each others arms for a few moments, satisfied with kisses and being held by another, but soon they realized that the bond must be completed.

Momiji smiled mischievously as he slid up Tohru's dress, and pulled it over her head.

She in turn began to unbutton Momiji's shirt. He had a slim slightly built physique that was usually hid by his style of clothing.

She blushed as he ran his hands down her back to her bra-strap. He gave her a questioning look to see if he should continue, then got his answer when she kissed him full and ran her hands down his back to the waist of his shorts. To his surprise, she didn't stop there. Momiji trembled slightly, but with the utmost pleasure.

He gently forced Tohru back to the bed, and grinning, rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you, Tohru. Please stay my friend forever, no matter what."

"Of course, I will," Tohru smiled, tracing his face with her hand. She let her hands travel down his body, as he explored hers with soft kisses.

Afterwards, both cuddled together, before falling into a contended sleep, still wrapped in the comforting arms of the other.


	11. Rise & Shine

Hey! I'm going to be gone for on a school trip to Canada, so it may be a week or so until I update again. My computer is still a little messed up, but functioning somewhat.

I'm glad you liked the one with Momiji. I was a little unsure of how to go about it Also for those of you who have problems imagining him, think of the more mature Momiji in the boy's uniform.

Enjoy, and sorry not much really happens in this chapter.

* * *

Shigure and Hatori got back to the house about three hours later to find Momiji and Tohru curled up in bed together.

"Aww...they do look darling together," Shigure sighed as he looked through the doorway.

"They are innocent still, besides all that has happened, they're so young," Hatori whispered sadly, as he rested his head against the door.

"You know, I think it would be best if you took her back to the main house with you," Shigure added as he closed the door quietly behind him.

Hatori looked at Shigure, surprised, "The main house?"

"I think you should spend some time with her, since I know you feel a little uncomfortable with the situation."

Hatori paused, the finally, sighed, "I can see your point. She can go home with Momiji and I tomorrow morning. You don't mind if I spend the night, do you?"

"Not at all, Ha'ri. You know that your always welcome in my home," Shigure grinned throwing his arm over Hatori's shoulder.

Hatori gave a little smile, and follow Shigure back downstairs for a nightcap.

Yuki and Kyo both walked into the kitchen at about the same time.

Yuki stumbled around some, and with his hair mussed. He yawned, "Ugh, slept like crap...stayed out to late...awful movie...where's Tohru?"

"Where's Tohru?! She's probably still in bed with that damn rabbit!" Kyo roared, slamming a fist into the wall next to him.

"Hey, you know she had to, like she had to with you, stupid cat," Yuki snapped, finally waking up.

"You damn rat, I'll beat the shit out of you!" Kyo yelled, raising a fist.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try," Yuki taunted dodging Kyo's blows.

"Guys, please don't fight," a tired looking Tohru said softly from the doorway.

Both boys paused, and dropped their arms. Kyo blushed and looked away, while Yuki stared at his toes.

"Morning'," Kyo mumbled, then looked at Tohru with very sad eyes before quickly glancing away.

Yuki raised his head, and smiled, "I hope you slept well, Miss Honda."

"Thank you, both of you. I was worried that you were fighting over something having to do with me," she smiled heading over to the counter to start getting breakfast ready.

Yuki and Kyo exchanged quick looks, both silently agreeing to not mention their reason for arguing (beyond the usual) for her sake.

Shigure and Ha'ri walked in to the smells of a delicious meal that Tohru had prepared with a professional speed.

Momiji bounced in a few minutes later, looking very happy. He gave Tohru a big hug before sitting down for breakfast. Yuki and Kyo glared at him, while thinking, "Why can't I do that? I can hug her now all I want without transforming."

About halfway through the meal, Hatori announced the news, "Tohru, I would like it if you would accompany me and Momiji back to the main house. You won't have to stay long, but...I thought that it might make things a little easier." He winced slightly at the implications of his words, but looked up at her with a calm face.

Yuki jerked physically at the thought of Tohru spending that much time in the near vicinity of Akito.

Kyo grumbled under his breath something about being greedy and keeping her away from him.

Tohru blinked, a bit surprised at the question, but smiled, "It would be an honor if Shigure doesn't mind losing his housekeeper for a while."

"Go ahead, Tohru," Shigure said waving a hand. "Don't worry it'll all be waiting for you when you get back. So you have my permission, if the boys don't mind."

All eyes turned on a flustered Kyo and Yuki, both fighting their protective instincts. They knew that this was the best way for Tohru to have the chance to meet every one easily, and thus lift the curse.

"Okay," they both muttered on cue, but Kyo sharply added, "But we're going to check on her each day to make sure she's happy, and nothing hurts her in any way."

"We'll keep in touch, but you can stop by. You needn't worry, I'll take the best care of her possible," Hatori smiled softly at a blushing Tohru.

"Yay! You can come stay with me, Tohru!" Momiji said happily throwing his arms around her.

Tohru smiled a little, not entirely sure what to think of everything before jumping up, "I should go pack up my things! You'll be wanting to leave soon."

"Sit down, and finish your food. I won't let them leave without you," Shigure said waving for her to get back to her seat.


	12. Main House

Sorry, I took so long. I had lots of work to make up when I got back from Canada, which was awsome. If any of you ever get the opportunity to go to the Stratford Shakespeare Festival, do not hesitate.

Back to the story, I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest. You get to see who's next, though I thought I gave some good hints in earlier chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Tohru waved good-bye to Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki, all gathered on the porch. She then climbed in to the front seat of Hatori's car with Momiji in the back seat.

"Protect our flower, we don't want her to be crushed," Shigure whispered into Ha'ri's ear before he walked down the porch steps.

Hatori nodded, and got in his car to head back to the main house.

"He sure as hell better take care of her, or else I'll beat his ass," Kyo growled at the leaving car, and then stalked into the house.

Yuki merely looked wistfully in the direction the car went, and followed Kyo's lead.

Shigure smirked at their despondent attitudes. He himself planned on visiting as much as possible, though he would miss her presence in the house.

-

"Here's where you'll be staying, Miss Honda," Hatori said motioning to the room through the open door. "I'll give you sometime to unpack, then maybe I or Momiji could give you a tour of the area." He smiled, and left her standing in a huge beautiful room with Momiji.

"Hey, Tohru. I live just down the hall, maybe I could come sleep with you sometime," Momiji said excitedly.

Tohru blushed, and answered, "I guess..."

Momiji smiled, and gave her a big hug before scurrying out of the room.

"Oh my," she sighed, sitting down on the bed. This was a bit overwhelming, so much, so quickly.

-

A while later, a knock came on her door. Tohru jumped up, and ran to answer it. She slid it open to a somber looking Hatori.

"Hello, Miss Honda. Is the room to your liking? I thought that you might like someone to show you around."

"Thank you, that'd be nice." Tohru stepped out into the hall, and followed Hatori. He led her around the grounds, and pointed out all the important landmarks.

As they headed back to Hatori's house, he paused, and thought for a moment. "There are a few things I need to pick up from my office, so would you mind if we stopped by there before heading to dinner?"

"Not at all," Tohru smiled.

They went into his office, and he began to look through some paperwork on his desk. Tohru wandered around his office while waiting. She went out onto the porch by the rock garden where she had learned the tragic story of Hatori's life, and stood there deep in thought.

So deep that she didn't hear Hatori come up behind her. "Miss Honda, I have what I was looking for." Startled at his voice, she jumped a little, and lost her footing. She fell off the porch down to the rock garden.

Hatori reached out, and pulled her back towards him, saving her from the fall. Together they fell back, and Tohru's head landed on Hatori's chest.

She let it rest there for a few moments, as she recovered from the shock. Then she began to listen to the rhythm of his heart, which seemed to grow quicker the longer she stayed on him.

Hatori sat up, and started to wiggle out from under Tohru. He stopped when he saw Tohru's sad looking face. Hatori reached out, and drew her into an embrace. He held her there, and let her just be for a few moments.

"Hatori, you know you'll have to make love to me sometime," she whispered, softly gazing up at him.

His breath caught, and he looked away blushing. Tohru could feel the heat rising in his body under her touch.

She turned his face to look back at her, and could see the tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I still love her," he sighed, looking up, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Can I help you forget?" Tohru said shyly.

Hatori smiled, and took her face in hand. "You make me remember, and for that I love you." He leaned in, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

He stood up, keeping her in his arms, and carried her over to the examination table. He laid her down, and climbed up above her.

She smiled coyly, and reached to loosen his tie. He slid his hands under her shirt, and felt her soft breasts. She flushed with pleasure, and giving up on the tie started to remove his shirt.

Hatori seemed to start thinking of what he was doing for a moment, but Tohru caught his lips to hers pulling him back from the edge of reason.

Hatori let the snow that lay frozen inside of him melt into a fountain of joy, and Tohru was the spring that brought his winter to an end.


	13. Visitor

Hey guys! Sorry I took really long to update again.

I've been doing lots of stuff. Mainly homework. I'm passing all my classes though, and my lowest grade is a C in Physics. The rest are all As and Bs. Not bad at all. I also took the PSAT this morning. Ugh!

Well, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. It isn't very long, sorry.

* * *

Hatori and Tohru arrived a few minutes late to dinner, but the only one they were sharing it with was Momiji who didn't really take notice.

"Tohru! I can't believe you're eating dinner with me and Ha'ri!" Momiji yelled happily giving her a big hug.

Tohru smiled and hugged him back before taking her seat. The meal was very good having been sent over by the main house.

A knock came at the door towards the end of the meal, and Tohru, out of habit, got up to open it.

It burst open to reveal a sobbing Kagura, her eyes were red and puffy. When she saw Tohru all she could choke out was "Why? Why you? Why not me?" She stumbled forward and crumpled into Tohru's arms.

Quickly realizing the cause of her distress, Tohru led Kagura to the privacy of her own bedroom, so that Kagura could calm down.

Tohru was frightened. She'd never seen Kagura react to something this way. Usually she was very happy or angry, this type of sad was very rare indeed.

Tohru sat and held Kagura as she cried herself out.

"Didn't anyone explain to you? I did it so Kyo and the others could be happy. I have to sleep with all the um...men, and give the girls a kiss on the cheek."

Kagura let her head hang as she listened, and nodded faintly in response. She looked up with sad eyes, and smiled faintly, "I know you are only doing it to help. I guess I'm just jealous."

"Oh, Kagura. I love you! You're like the sister I never had," Tohru threw her arms around Kagura, and gave her a big hug. She then gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Friends forever?" She stood up, and stepped back waiting for a response.

"Yes!" Kagura hollered returning to her normal self, and jumped up to give Tohru a great bear hug, and the two went back to the dining room holding hands.

Hatori nodded in approval, and they all sat down together for some dessert to finish off the meal.

"Could I stay over tonight?" Kagura asked shyly.

"If it's okay with Ha'ri," Tohru looked up at Hatori for confimation.

He smiled, and said, "It's fine with me. Just don't stay up too late. I have to get up early to go check on Akito. He's not feeling well."

"Yay! A sleepover! I got some really neat new animes we can watch. Then we can tell each other secrets, and paint our nails!" Momiji exclaimed jumping up and down with happiness.

Tohru and Kagura smiled, and Tohru spoke up, remembering something, "Oh, Ha'ri. Do you mind if I go visit Ayame's shop tomorrow?"

Hatori look up a little surprised at the straighforward approach, and nodded. "Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No, that's okay. I'll walk."

"Enough talking. Let's go watch some TV!" Momiji said pulling on Tohru's arm.

She laughed at his antics, and she and Kagura went out of the room with Momiji.

Hatori watched them leave with faint smile on his face.


	14. Shopping

Yeah, sorry I've been taking so long. I get lots of homework that I avoid then must beat myself into doing. Procrastination is a bad thing. Try to not do it, it's makes life so much easier.

I started a new Fushigi Yuugi story, but only have a short first chapter up. I'll try to update that soon too. It's called Surviving the Universe of the Four Gods, and is going to be a bit of a Survivor ripoff.

Well, I hope you enjoy this next enstallment! Please review, then I get email. I love getting mail, and so far today all the email I have gotten is my Math assignment.

* * *

Tohru stretched like a sleepy cat as she woke up. Oh, sleeping on the living room floor was not the best idea. Momiji and Kagura were still curled asleep on the futon laid out. Tohru smiled softly as she saw their peaceful faces. How she wished she could be filled with that much calm, but inside she was a fury of mixed emotions.

She pulled on her coat, and quietly slipped out so as not to disturb anyone. She wanted to make it to Ayame's shop before it opened. This was going to be awkward.

The doorbell rang as she opened the shop door. She hesitantly entered the room, and stood waiting wondering what to do. The curtain in the back swung open, and Ayame jumped a little in surprise at seeing her.

"Tohru! What a pleasant surprise!" He strode forward happily, and waved for her to follow him in the back. "So what is the purpose for this early visit? Got some plans for a pretty dress? Oh my, we'll have so much fun! Pity it's Mine's day off. She'd be so thrilled to see you."

Tohru blushed, and followed Aaya into the back room. She nervously wrung her hands as she took a seat on the sofa.

"So what exactly did you have in mind? Something innocent? Maybe a little more daring, and flirty?" Aaya asked excitedly.

"Did Shigure or Hatori mention anything about me? You know about having something I have to do," Tohru blushed, and let her hair cover her face.

They sat in silence as Tohru's words sunk in.

"Oh...this is what this is all about. I'm sorry that I made you have to say anything about it. Yes, we can do that now if you like, to lift the curse," Ayame replied very soberly.

Tohru nodded and looked up expectantly at Ayame. He blinked as he realized the significance of what they were going to do.

"When this is all over, you can hold anyone you wish without fear of transforming," Tohru said as she met her lips with his.

Ayame returned the kiss, and pulled her slim figure against him. He whispered softly into her ear, as she was bought closer. "I love you, but my heart belongs to Mine. Thank you for giving me the chance, the hope I never had."

He kissed her delicately on the neck, and let his hands roam over her body as he laid her down on the sofa. They tug off clothing as they felt the need to know more of each other.

Ayame's long white hair fell across Thoru's exposed breasts, like a soft touch. Aaya's golden eyes glowed with passion as he let his gaze run over her.

She shyly reached out a hand to touch his hair, "It's so beautiful."

"As are you, dear," he smiled, stroking her soft skin.

Ayame knew just what to, and Tohru lay sleeping in his arms at the end of their love making.

Ayame smiled at her sweet features, as he comfortingly stroked her hair. It was a pity that she was subjected to so much, so young. Yet, she knew what to do and how. He was never happier than now, here with her in his arms.


	15. Going Home

Oh, wow! I am soo sorry that I took so long to update. See this is what procrastination does to you. You try to avoid everything, and eventually even very important things such as updating one's fanfic. So please forgive me, I will try to be better about it now.

Well, sorry this is sort of a transitional chapter as I try to get my act together. I hope you enjoy it, and if not, well, I am very sorry. Yeah, I'm also sorry for using the word sorry way too much, I guess just getting ready for when I get to Ritsu.

Ayame drove Tohru back to Shigure's house, stopping at the main one to pick up her things.

"Thanks for returning our little flower, "Shigure smiled. "We've been desolate without her."

Aya smirked, "Any time, love." He gave Tohru a sly wink before prancing back to his car (at least he thought it was his. might have been Hatori's)

Tohru blushed and followed Shigure back into the house.

He turned and asked her in a soft low voice, "Um...did you meet Kureno?"

"Yes, but all that I needed to do was give him a kiss. Don't ask me why," Tohru quietly replied.

Shigure nodded understanding, the smiled a big grin. "They've missed you quite a bit, as have I."

"Where are they?" she wondered aloud, looking around.

"Well, probably off sulking in their own little places," Shigure laughed, waving a hand. "I'm sure they'd each enjoy getting surprise visit from you. Just be sure, whomever you go see first, make sure he doesn't know he's first, or the other one. They've been having a few bitter spats over um...their relation to you. I just thought this might be good to know."

"Uh...thank you," Tohru said as she paused to think. She truly wished that she could go to both at once, but choices had to be made. 'Well, Kyo is closest since he's most like lying up on the roof. And he'd be able to tell that I was leaving in the direction of Yuki's

Secret Base.'

She climbed her way up to the roof, and just as she predicted Kyo was sunning on top.

He had an arm thrown over his eyes, and was obviously asleep.

Tohru pulled herself up onto the roof, and moved over to look at the slumbering Kyo.

He'd removed his shirt, and it was crumpled up in a ball next to him. His skin was lightly tanned, and glowed a faint bronze in the sun.

It was a bit chilly out, but the shingles absorbed the suns rays. Warmth rose up from the roof, and hovered over it slightly. So one could be comfortable without much on.

Tohru watched Kyo with growing interest. 'He's so gorgeous,' she sighed to herself. She couldn't let her emotions rule her; the curse was not yet completely lifted. There was still much to be done. She leaned down, and gently kissed Kyo on the lips.

His eyes flickered open with surprise, and he smiled at the sight of her. "'Bout time you got back."

Tohru laughed a little, "So what would you like for dinner?"

"Anything but stewed leeks. But I would like another kiss."


	16. Rodeo

Okay, I lied. I said would update more often, but that didn't happen. I could give excuses about finals and papers (which I really did have quite a lot of), but yeah, not good enough when you are left hanging in the middle of a story.

My most sincere apologies to all my readers for my regrettable procrastination, and I plan to complete the story soon, maybe about two or so more chapters after this. I hope you all enjoy the next installment below.

The next few days passed with no real excitement. The boys got used to having Tohru around once again, and they all slipped into their usual routines. Then Kisa and Hiro came to stay the weekend for a different change of pace.

That Sunday, Kisa approached Tohru. "Sissy, uh, it's been a while since we went somewhere together. Can you take me and Hiro to the park?" Kisa closed her eyes, and folded her hands in front of her as if praying for Tohru to say yes.

Tohru smiled at the cute, little girl, and gave her a reassuring pat on the head. "Of course. I'd love to."

Kisa glowed with happiness, and ran off to find Hiro.

While at the park, Tohru gave both of them the peck on the cheek needed to help lift the curse, seeing as they were still children. Kisa smiled in response, and gave Tohru a big hug in return. Hiro blushed a deep crimson, and defiantly turned his head, pretending not to care or really even notice.

As Tohru and the two kids headed back home, they ran into a lost looking Haru. He nodded a greeting, and quickly fell in step with the group. Haru remained silent the walk back whilst Tohru chatted merrily with Hiro and Kisa.

Upon reaching the house, Haru motioned for Tohru to wait outside as the kids ran in.

"Um…yeah. I hear that there's something you need to do with me. So I just thought that it might be good to do that sometime soon," he muttered nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tohru said surprised and a bit embarrassed. "Uh, anytime is ok, but do you mind if we wait a little longer till after Kisa and Hiro go home."

Haru nodded, understanding, and followed Tohru up into the house.

Tohru turned back, and waved for Haru to go find himself a seat. "Kisa's mother should be here to pick them up soon. I'm going to go start on dinner now. Is there anything in particular you would like to have?"

"Anything you make is always what I'd like. Nothing in particular," Haru smiled softly as he reclined in a good position to watch the television.

Kyo and Yuki walked in right after Tohru had left the room. They both looked very surprised to see their new visitor.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kyo yelled, demanding a response.

"None of your business, Kyo. This is just between Tohru and me," Haru replied calmly.

"Tohru? What would you have to do with her?" Yuki asked, wondering aloud.

Haru merely gave Yuki and Kyo a serious look before turning his attention back to the television.

The light bulbs of thought finally flipping on, Yuki and Kyo both jumped in realization.

"Oh, that's why."

Flushing with anger and jealousy, Kyo left the room very quickly to find a place to cool his rage. He knew that this was all necessary, but that didn't mean that it didn't get to him.

Yuki regained his composure very quickly, and took a seat down next to Haru. He ran his fingers through his hair, and looked over at Haru. With a look of concern, Yuki waved to catch Haru's attention that seemed fully absorbed in the television program.

Haru started a bit, and turned his gaze to Yuki's worried face.

"Haru, what if you go black?" Yuki whispered fearfully.

Haru's face grew somber, and he looked up into Yuki's eyes, "You know I can't control it. I'm afraid of what could happen too. She's one of the people in the world I don't ever want to hurt, and all the others would be hurt to see her suffer. That's why, Yuki, I want you in the next room when we do it. Just in case I lose it, I need you to be there to stop me. I know this will be something hard for you to do."

Yuki smiled sadly, "I will be there when you need me. I just pray that it isn't necessary."

Haru nodded in agreement, and gave Yuki a thankful pat on the shoulder.

Tohru came into announce that dinner was ready. She went over to the hall door, and yelled to make sure Kyo heard.

Yuki stood up, and wandered into the dining room. He paused, and looked over at Tohru, "Where are Hiro and Kisa? Aren't they going to eat with us?"

"Oh no, Kisa's mother just came and picked them up. Didn't you hear the car come up the drive?" Tohru replied, bringing out a few last dishes from the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't. I guess I wasn't paying much attention," Yuki answered.

Haru and Kyo both took their seats at the table, and still kept their solemn faces from earlier.

Shigure waltzed in humming some catchy tune off a popular commercial. He raised his eyebrows at the extra dinner guest, but didn't say anything till he sat down. "My my, Haru, I haven't seen you around here for a while. Please feel free to stay as you need. My home is yours. But there are a few conditions…" Shigure looked up to make sure that Tohru was still getting things ready in the kitchen. "Hurt her, I get creative, really creative, comprende?"

"Shigure, please, cut the Godfather shit," Kyo growled. He was still pissed over Haru's presence, he didn't want a reminder of why.

Haru just nodded in response, and inwardly shivered with his own fear of harming the gentle Tohru.

Dinner was quiet with many glances and glares thrown about while Tohru happily ate her meal, oblivious to the tension around her.

After they had finished the last course, Haru rose and offered a hand to Tohru. "Would you mind heading upstairs with me?"

Blushing, Tohru accepted his hand, and stood up. She looked over at the others, stills settled at the table, and her eyes seemed to plead for a look of approval. Kyo sulked, Yuki was too busy remaining calm, and so it was up to Shigure to flash a reassuring smile.

They both climbed the stairs with an uncomfortable silence, and Yuki rose to follow them up. He was to stay near in case of Haru going black. Yuki took up his post in a room across the hall, close enough to hear screams for help, far enough away that they had privacy.

Tohru led the somber faced Haru into her bedroom, and slid the door shut. She raised her eyes to meet Haru's, and in them there was a plea for help. "What do we do now?" they seemed to say.

Haru smiled faintly at her hesitation, and brought a hand up to her face. He brushed back the hair that hung over her face, and slid his hand to the back of her neck. Haru brought her face up to his and met her trembling lips with gentle yet hungry passion.

Tohru allowed him to lead her over to her bed while he showered her face and neck with kisses. She could feel the heat in her rise, and her body cried for wanting something more.

Haru could tell this, ands knew just what her body wanted. His body had a want of its own, but he mustn't lose his control or he could lose control of everything.

His black personality rose to respond to these strong emotions, and fought to take dominance. Haru fought back with a strength that came from his love for Tohru, and his need to protect this loving heart.

The struggle was almost overwhelming, but the knowledge that he was enveloped in the arms of Tohru pulled Haru back from the brink of disaster each time he faltered.

The love between them escalated to waves of ecstasy, and Haru slipped in his control as for a second as he lost all thought in his mind. Yet at the moment the darkness rose to take over in his weakened state, Tohru wrapped the exhausted Haru in her arms, and gently kissed his eyelids while brushing back his sweat dampened hair. When his eyes fluttered open, they were not the eyes of a cruel black Haru, but the calm, kind Haru she knew and loved.

Tears began to form in his eyes as he realized that he could have harmed this girl in his own abandon. Tohru shook her head, and softly whispered, "It's okay. Everything is okay."

Haru let his body relax in her soft embrace, and the two fell into an innocent slumber wrapped in the others comforting arms.


End file.
